


No One Could Save Me But You

by killyourstarlings



Series: How to Factory-Reset Your Demon [10]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 69, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, lilith and zelda have different styles of lovemaking but they work well together, lilith is very eager to please and zelda tops thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: “Already so wet,” Zelda extolled, voice low and raspy.  “Just- for me, hm?”Lilith gave her a moment to recover, drawing back to mutter, “You can’t… talk to me like that…”Zelda smirked to herself — she knew how to use the tools at her disposal, and Lilith so desperately weak for praise, she couldn’t resist teasing her with sugarcane words.“I’m sorry, dear,” Zelda said on purpose, and pried Lilith’s thighs open again.  “Sometimes I can’t help myself.”(Lilith and Zelda 69 on a porch swing.)





	No One Could Save Me But You

* * *

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you _

_ It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. _

\- “Wicked Game” covered by Grace Carter.

* * *

The world breathed easy around them now.

Yellow sat on the field where the sun stretched out to touch them, just beaten back by the porch shade cast over their heads — an incredible silence filled the air, yet a liveliness of encroaching sunset, wind brushing through the grass and tickling their bare skin. Melting summer heat held them muggy and comfortable, suspended in it; pink and yellow flowers sneaked out to greet them, fresh and new and young, baby things, a few of the number of beautiful surprises cropping up today. To their left, a phantom moon made to take her shift, tempted them to head inside soon.

“I have a question.”

Lilith hardly stirred in her arms, as though Zelda hadn’t pierced the peaceful lull they’d inhabited for nigh half an hour. The corner of Lilith’s mouth twitched against Zelda’s breast; her finger continued its lazy trail along Zelda’s still-wet folds, up and down, without rhythm and only serving to her private whim.

“Ask me, then,” she said, sleepily, and stamped a kiss to the side of Zelda’s breast.

There rested a peculiar smile on Zelda’s face as she nervously toed the wood floor, setting them rocking back and forth on the porch swing. Lilith’s hand rested on her knee and gave it a squeeze, light, prompting. Zelda licked her lips.

“Are you happy?”

White silence sat there with them for a moment, a new friend with the flowers. Seconds passed at an unbelievable pace, Zelda growing more nervous with each moment of hesitation…

“Yes,” Lilith said, finally, and with a conviction that could hardly be questioned, yet casual enough to suggest no surprise. Her head dropped back to look up at Zelda, upside-down, and her tone softened. “With you, yes. I am.”

And that stare, and those words, filled Zelda with unparalleled warmth, like sunlight in her bones, like sitting nude in July; and she had to meter herself here, before getting lost in the glow of receiving such an answer.

“I mean,” Zelda explained, and peered off into the field, waiting for something to move, “do you regret anything?”

Lilith sighed a comfortable sigh. “Oh, lots of things.”

That chipped away at Zelda’s smile a bit, but she persevered — wiped a speck of something off Lilith’s shoulder and settled back down. “But when it comes to us?”

“Mm,” Lilith hummed in thought, and tossed a leg over Zelda’s knee. Her fingertips traced circles over Zelda’s cunt as she mulled this over; her head turned to rest better against Zelda, chin up in the air…

Locking eyes with Zelda, she lowered her voice.

“I… should have been closer,” she confessed, as though it were her greatest sin, “surer, sooner.”

Though Zelda murmured her sure disagreement, she didn’t push on it; she’d asked, after all, and Lilith was not the kind to pass herself over for judgment. Lilith made her own weaknesses into offenses, her strengths into apologies, her love a debt and her body a payment. Yet Zelda couldn’t hold her in higher esteem, to literally worship at her feet — and to hear Lilith speak this way made her crave a cigarette she didn’t have at the moment.

“You know, I don’t think I’d change a thing,” Zelda admitted, and sighed an imaginary puff of smoke into the air. She counted pink flowers off in a cluster — seven, eight, nine… “Is that odd?”

Lilith made a noise as if it were, though she wouldn’t say as much.

Slow-building but certainly there, the wind picked up in a gust and tossed swirls of hair off Lilith’s shoulder, to tickle at Zelda’s elbow. Zelda plucked some up, rolled it between her fingers thoughtfully.

“I can’t imagine feeling that way,” Lilith said with surprising honesty, a tone of voice she didn’t usually take. Zelda glanced down at her head, willed to read her expression in this moment — and there, she turned her head up and Zelda found her on the verge of a hopeful grin. “But I can get close.”

That put summer in her skin again. Zelda’s head cocked at Lilith, eyes roaming over her appreciatively, absorbing that thin energy she radiated when she was happy — when she looked at Zelda and light rested in her eyes, and not some mile-long stare headed nowhere good. Zelda could capture that smile in a bottle and get lost at the bottom.

She intended to see it again.

“What do you want?” Zelda asked, catching Lilith’s chin before she could look away. “Right now?”

Lilith’s brow furrowed upside-down. “What?”

“Anything at all,” she continued, an excited lilt in her tone as she sat up a little straighter. “What would take away all those regrets, just for a moment?”

“Zelda-”

“Anything. I’ll give it to you,” Zelda promised, and knew the doubt in Lilith’s eyes — sensed her walls slowly coming down with her head to Zelda’s chest, blinking up at her. She melted under Zelda’s gaze, tilted her head slightly against her.

“I have it.”

Lost in her eyes, Zelda blinked her into focus; she frowned in confusion, but Lilith tapped her chest lightly, her explanation. Zelda’s stomach turned, pink spreading over her shoulders.

“I couldn’t want for more.” Lilith traced faint lines on Zelda’s sternum, something curiously close to a message; but Zelda couldn’t focus enough to read it, because Lilith was murmuring into her chest, “Except more of the same.”

Wrinkling her brow, Zelda reached for her hand. “The same?”

“Yes,” Lilith said matter-of-factly, and squeezed Zelda’s hand in hers. Her cheek pressed against Zelda’s breast, snuggled up closer. “Just… more evenings like this, wrapped up together. Doing nothing. Feeling… safe.”

“Yeah?” Zelda ghosted a kiss to her head — inhaled there, and sighed. “Nothing else? Just this.”

Lilith hummed contentedly. “Just you. All I want.”

And that struck lightning in Zelda’s chest, swelled balloons in her lungs and burned coal in her veins, to think that she satisfied Lilith with just herself, just this — lying tangled on the porch swing, existing, enough. A veritable queen on earth, a being of light and nature and beauty and extremes, and Zelda was somehow enough for her.

Drawn closer to her chest, Zelda craned her neck to kiss Lilith’s cheek, deep and warm — smiled against her and laid down another, closer to her ear to whisper, “Darling…”

Lilith sighed at the endearment and stretched up heights to lean into Zelda’s lips, weak for affection, needy for more. “Zelda-”

“Darling, darling thing. Beautiful thing.”

“Mm, don’t,” Lilith protested, bashful, curling up to her touch — smiling when Zelda pecked at her ear and sneaked a lick at her. “Zelda.”

“Clever,” she praised, and kissed down toward her lips, a primrose path. “Wonderful. _ Celestial _.”

Lilith moaned, absolutely weak for Zelda’s words and falling under their weight. She turned her head to let Zelda kiss at her lips, tugged lightly at Zelda’s hand as if asking for something. “P-please…”

Her thighs rubbed together anxiously and her hand shook in Zelda’s, and Zelda knew she was helplessly aroused now. Lilith flushed pink as she bit at her lip between kisses…

“All that I love and more,” Zelda crooned, and Lilith’s breath shuddered at her lips — and she kissed her back, sank into her as though she never had a choice to fight it. Zelda loomed over her and eased her backward, a hand landing behind her somewhat possessively. “My Lilith.”

“-yes, _ mm _-”

Zelda barely let her get a word out, kissing her down to the wood in slow, creaking motions, as they swung lightly with the shift in weight. Willing, Lilith’s head dropped to the swing, though she chased back up for Zelda’s lips even as Zelda pulled away-

“-_ Zelda _, Zelda-”

“-’m not going anywhere,” Zelda assured her, crawling over to straddle Lilith’s waist.

“Zelda, wait.”

Already inching Lilith’s legs apart, Zelda did stop to look up at her. “Yes, love?”

“Up here,” Lilith beckoned, grappling at Zelda’s hips, dragging her up toward her mouth. “_ Please _…”

And though Zelda hardly had the willpower to deny her, she let out a whine. “I want to taste you.”

“I want to taste _ you _,” Lilith fired back, lifting her head to assault Zelda with those big, round blues — so hungry and dazed as she chewed her own lip to pieces over the idea of Zelda in her mouth…

Zelda, fighting back her own grin, replied calmly, “We can arrange that, I’d think.”

Anxious blinking aflutter, Lilith started up on her elbow — but she was put to a stop when Zelda twisted in her lap, threw her leg over until she was facing away from Lilith… and Lilith released her breath.

“Fuck.”

Desire laced the word up neatly, and Zelda had to chuckle at the result of such a simple movement. “Okay?”

Lilith just moaned in response, taking Zelda by the hips again and rubbing her thumbs over gratefully. With weak wrists and a dark groan, Lilith tugged Zelda’s hips up to her mouth.

It was a swift motion, and once Zelda was in position, there wasn’t any stopping Lilith. A few seconds passed to look her over — Lilith’s breaths came shallow against Zelda’s thigh, and she audibly licked her lips — and Zelda wished she could see her, see that wild look in her eyes just before-

“_ Fuck _-”

Zelda gripped the back of the porch swing as Lilith took that first appreciative lick at her, long and firm, bottom to top, and it was _ fucking _good already and she’d barely begun. She curled up at the end and stopped to swallow — fuck her when she did that, so sweet — then started at her again, shorter licks just around where Zelda expected the to be, just out of the way, just good enough…

Somewhere along the way, Zelda remembered that this position was chosen with a purpose, and she had a treat of her own now. Her head dropped to look down at Lilith’s clenched thighs, just beginning to relax again and reveal the soaked mess between — and as Zelda nudged her thighs apart, she moaned at what she found.

“_ Lilith _,” she breathed in anticipation, looking over her puffy pink cunt and straining lips, pulsing just lightly if one stared long enough. She ran her finger over her folds, drew it up to her lips and took a taste, unable to resist-

And Zelda’s mind went white at both the taste of Lilith in her mouth and the feeling of Lilith’s tongue probing along her lips, all at once, electricity through her nerves. She moaned, let her finger pop out of her mouth with a sigh.

“Already so wet,” Zelda extolled, voice low and raspy. “Just- for me, hm?”

Lilith gave her a moment to recover, drawing back to mutter, “You can’t… talk to me like that…”

Zelda smirked to herself — she knew how to use the tools at her disposal, and Lilith so desperately weak for praise, she couldn’t resist teasing her with sugarcane words.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Zelda said on purpose, and pried Lilith’s thighs open again. “Sometimes I can’t help myself.”

And Zelda dove between her legs, and Lilith made no further complaint.

It was true, and paraphrased in some buried verses, that Lilith’s bite was worse than her bark — her taste even more heavenly than everything before it, Zelda lost in it instantly. She moaned around a full mouth, flicked her tongue hot along Lilith and felt her react — respond in kind, a quick motion over Zelda’s clit that had her jumping back.

But Lilith didn’t let her get away with that; she pulled Zelda down closer until she was practically sitting on her face. Zelda took care to carry her own weight, though her knees knocked against the wood as Lilith buried her face in Zelda’s cunt…

“_ Mm _-”

Zelda stifled herself in Lilith’s folds, licking at her tenderly, almost lazily — as though she had no purpose in life, no overarching goal, other than to be right here, eating Lilith out for the hundredth time. Her hands starfished over Lilith’s ass, cleaving her closer, deeper into her mouth-

Lilith’s tongue dove into Zelda, impaling her, and Zelda had to pull back to hiss out into the summer air, where anyone could hear but not see, a ghost of groaning and greed. As Lilith probed deeper inside her, Zelda had to forcibly collect herself — screw her eyes shut and let her hair fall around her face, blocking out the sunlight. And it all went red-orange behind her eyelids, all directions…

Eyes open, she found Lilith squirming, completely untouched and desperate for something, signaling to Zelda. Diving back in, Zelda peppered open-mouthed kisses over Lilith’s lips.

“So,” she mumbled, another kiss, “lovely. So… _ delicious _-”

Lilith whined at her words, bucked up into her mouth in a way that only occurred to her when she was really gone — and Zelda wondered how fast she could make Lilith come if she wanted to go for speed. But she stayed slow with her, stayed soft, the way she loved — all about her, barely concerned with herself at all now.

But Lilith had her number, too, and flipped each of her switches in sequence. She bit, then licked; bit, then licked, nails scraping down along Zelda’s thighs. Her tongue occasionally ground against Zelda’s clit, _ hard _, until Zelda went squirming at the contact…

And Zelda could barely keep up, working Lilith over gently while Lilith attacked her with teeth and tongue…

Focus forced again, Zelda stopped swimming in her head and dipped into Lilith, and back out again, slow and laborious. She tonguefucked Lilith with every muscle in her being-

“_ Zelda _ , Zelda, Zelda,” Lilith sang, high-pitched and gutted, thighs curling up around Zelda’s head. “Zelda, _ Zelda _, Zel…”

Sharp sensation, all at once — Lilith pinched her clit hard, relentless, just the way Zelda liked, just the way she _ needed _ to get to the edge. She held tight until Zelda couldn’t take it anymore and rutted against Lilith’s face, her mouth, her nose — just riding her until she hopefully recalled her name at some point. And it was purple sparks and yellow heat and pink, pink, pink flowers and pink desire flushing across her skin, coloring the space between her freckles and behind her lids, and _ fuck _, she was trying to reciprocate, trying to play fair…

“Lilith- Lilith, I’m-”

“_ Mm _…”

Lilith clawed her closer until Zelda was fully seated on her face and couldn’t reach Lilith anymore, and it was so unfair, but she couldn’t help but toss her head back and enjoy — enjoy Lilith’s face buried against her, hardly breathing, just wet heat burning between them and Lilith’s mouth wide open-

And Zelda’s thighs clenched around her and the last thought itching at the back of her mind was Lilith’s breathing — can she breathe, is she all right, is she…

“Lilith?”

Lilith nodded fervently against her, and her nose caught against Zelda’s clit and Zelda _ burst _ over her, coming and overflowing like a river broke loose of a dam. She cried out — and it was too loud, they were being too loud but Zelda didn’t give a merry damn because Lilith was killing her and bringing her to life. Rhythmic pleasure shot to her head and she went lighter than air, and she _ moaned _deeper than she knew possible…

And as soon as she was back to earth, all shaking and rising and falling, Zelda crawled off Lilith’s face to let her gasp in air — poor thing, panting with exhaustion, so good, so diligent. Zelda wanted to kiss her, but she was so tired of seeing Lilith wiggle against the porch swing for the bare minimum friction. She deserved much more, and Zelda intended to treat her.

“Thank you,” Lilith said breathlessly, as though she needed to thank Zelda for finishing what she started. Zelda shook her head at her, chuckled against her skin.

Leaning an elbow against the swing, Zelda pushed her hair back out of her face and returned to a familiar place. Her lips found Lilith’s cunt and kissed there, softly, as sweet as she could manage that one action to be…

Her eyes drifted open as she drew back, and the sun set to their side, glowing orange on them now. Goosebumps rose on Lilith’s skin, chilled against the wind; Zelda wouldn’t make her wait any longer.

Zelda delved into her gently at first, brushing against her walls before drawing back and licking her lips, groaning. She dove into her again, and Lilith’s head thudded to the swing, reverberated up Zelda’s spine. Smiling, Zelda fucked her deeper until she drew a noise out of her; and her thumb inched up to play with Lilith’s clit-

“_ Oh _-”

And she was a jumping bean now, chasing contact and finding it and rejoicing in it, moaning with each fresh brush of skin, so happy just to be touched in a way that was kind and gentle. She accommodated Zelda, rising up in time with her thumbstrokes, fucking herself on Zelda’s tongue as if to reduce her workload…

Zelda pulled back to clear her throat. “Relax, love-”

But Lilith could hardly stay still now, as Zelda’s thumb worked circles around her — so Zelda just let her ride the building waves any way she liked, however was natural to her. Zelda focused instead on getting her there, and she was close, _ very _close already-

Zelda added a couple fingers to the situation, then — slid into Lilith with ease, filled her and curled inside her until Lilith was squirming against her touch, arrhythmic and desperate and terrified and _ electrified _-

With a keening whine and a hard thrust, Lilith climaxed; she bucked and bounced and ground against Zelda’s fingers, Zelda’s thumb still playing with her clit — Lilith all released and unstoppable and _ beautiful _ , so beautiful like this, Zelda’s favorite look on her as she rocked and shook the swing and nearly sent them over, and back again, and _ fuck _-

But Zelda jerked her fingers out of Lilith fast enough to throw a hand out against the porch floor and catch them, just before they fell out of the swing together — all a flash of motion she barely registered and she was responsible for it. They both went rigid as the swing stuttered to a stop — sat silent, panting and shaking and Lilith still twitching all over as she bore out the last of her orgasm…

“Shit,” Zelda remarked cleverly, and glanced over her shoulder at Lilith, who was all manners of red in the face, lips trembling over something until she saw Zelda — and split into a beaming grin. Zelda huffed her relief. “That was close.”

“You saved me,” Lilith said with a chuckle, and wiped the stuck hair from her forehead. Zelda smiled on her as Lilith sat up on her elbow, sent eyes up at Zelda and nodded her head to beckon her around.

So Zelda, with a heavy, contented sigh, threw her leg back over Lilith’s waist and turned to face her. “Yeah, well…”

As their eyes met, though, Zelda found Lilith’s expression had faded a bit. She swallowed, eyes gone serious for a moment.

“You did, you know,” she said with a swallowed breath, chest still climbing and falling as though she were running. Her gaze on Zelda didn’t waver, firm and convinced — and Zelda’s heart thumped in her chest. “Save me.”

The sun touched the grass now; the wind tickled at their edges. The evening grew dark around them, but they stayed warm and alight. Zelda forgot the rest of the world was there with them, sometimes.

“Well, I-”

“Zelda?”

“Yes?” Zelda cut herself off eagerly, shuffling in Lilith’s lap. “What is it? What do you need?”

“More,” Lilith said, and had to swallow against a hoarse throat. Her eyes danced over her; she started up from the swing. “More, please-”

But Zelda didn’t let her up; she pushed in and kissed her, back down to the swing. She kissed her to the edge of death, like a fish back to sea, like a woman who found the secrets of the world and kept them buckled tight to her waist, her own private wonder. She kissed her until she couldn’t breathe, because Lilith asked — because she wanted to give Lilith anything she asked, and no more than that, and to take only what was given to her in return, and no more than that.

She kissed her, right to the end, and if this was all Lilith needed — more of this — Zelda would gladly fucking give it to her.

* * *

_ I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to write this! I knew how the end of this series would go, so I've had this fic in the back of my mind for ages -- and here it finally is <3 I loved every minute of writing this, and I hope you all love reading it. I hope you've enjoyed this series for what it was! Be sure to let me know what you've thought of this whole project, and if you'd like to see more from me, don't forget to subscribe :D  
Thanks again!!


End file.
